


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing pt.2

by FluffMarshmallow (ResidentEvilNerd98), last_ARKangel



Series: Wizadry Hijinks [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentEvilNerd98/pseuds/FluffMarshmallow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_ARKangel/pseuds/last_ARKangel
Summary: A secret revealed; a soul laid bare. Chiron learns that not every face is so willing to turn him away.
Series: Wizadry Hijinks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554697
Kudos: 3





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of this scenario. Part 3 will be coming soon. Thank you all for viewing, even if only for a minute, it really means a lot :)

Waking up in a house that wasn’t familiar confused Chiron. Used to his dorm bed, or bunk he had in the orphanage, the little wolf had awoken unsure of his surroundings. Chiron hadn’t had a nightmare, which was a plus, but he wondered how much of that had been attributed to the simple fact that he had finally told Erebus the truth. Granted he had made sure his friend knew not to tell anyone else, which comforted him a bit. Neither of the other people in the household seemed awake, but if Erebus’s talent of not waking until dragged from bed was any sign then his dad was the same way. It gave him a chance to build his courage to telling Nyx the truth. He would, after all, need to know exactly what he was getting into.

After about an hour footsteps, that had to belong to a grown-up, could be heard heading to the kitchen. Perhaps early in the morning would be a bit harsh of a play but the werewolf also knew he would lose the confidence built from the night before if he dawdled. Shoving himself off the bed still dressed in pajamas, he padded into the kitchen to find Nyx, dressed only in shorts, struggling with making what seemed to be coffee. Taking a seat at the counter, Chiron watched amused at the sleepy Nyx fumbling with the coffeemaker. Wizards were all the same it seemed. Sighing, Chiron hopped down and intervened.

Nyx gave him a tired look and asked, “Mornin’, did you sleep well?” Chiron nodded as he shooed the man from the device. Once he got everything prepared and brewing he turned back towards his friend’s dad with a grin stating, “That should do it. You were putting things in wrong. I reckon I could teach ya how to do it properly later, if ya want me to.” Not that Nyx wasn’t a capable wizard, he just seemed to fail in anything kitchen related if Erebus and Viktoria were any faithful sources. Pulling out two mugs in preparation, Nyx commented, “I’m good. I can get Viktoria to show me.. eventually. Or I could get Erebus to learn how to do it.” 

That earned a laugh from Chiron as he couldn’t imagine Erebus learning very well either. At least with something muggle related it was the consensus he wasn’t the worst but Iggy and Chiron had the clear advantage with Prompto a close second. Pouring them both cups of coffee, Nyx seemed to need the caffeine more than Chiron did. The redhead glanced at the bitter liquid and grimaced. Not satisfied till he dumped a huge amount of sugar and milk into it, it took a second before he was willing to drink it. Nyx raised an eyebrow but ultimately didn’t press the coffee flavor choices. 

A few silent minutes passed with Chiron contemplating how he was gonna say the big reveal. He couldn’t just blurt it out like he had on Erebus. This had to be done right. Biting back the urge to do as such he finally came to a conclusion on how to approach the subject. Fiddling with his mug, Chiron asked Nyx, “Are monsters scary to you? I mean like big scary creatures. Being a muggleborn has made me realize the wizarding world has a lot of crazy things in it.” 

Nyx about spat out his coffee in confusion, coughing a little as he tried to catch his breath. Eventually he was able to reply, “Well of course, anything like that is scary. It’s all about how you respond to it, do you panic, or do you keep calm? Why do you ask?”

This was it. His chance to speak up and say what was on his mind and get it off his chest. Nyx needed to know and the sooner, the better. Four more days till he shifted and the howls would echo in the night. The transformation wasn’t simple nor pleasant. Chiron knew it was now or never. Taking a deep breath, the redhead spoke quietly, “Cause I.. I’m a...” He couldn’t do it. The words caught in his throat as he struggled to say what he needed to. It was Nyx that had to be flippant as he finished the sentence with, “A werewolf.”

It was Chiron’s turn to go pale and wide eyed. Regis had assured him that his secret was safe, as had Clarus, but if he really thought about it now it made sense the groundskeeper would know. While the tree blocked him from exiting the haven he had during the moon, precautions were better to take when it involved a killing beast. Chiron looked down at his coffee unsure of how to react. 

Nyx knew beforehand so did that mean he had a plan for how to handle a werewolf that wouldn’t have a human brain controlling it? He in turn questioned aloud, “Does this mean you’ve known the whole time or did Erebus tell you? I’m dangerous during those nights and I don’t want either of you hurt cause of me.”

He was shaking now, scared of how this was going to go. So few people knew his secret that he had no idea how he would be dealing with things in a few nights. Silence stayed there for a couple minutes while Nyx thought over his answer. Eventually with carefully chosen words, stated, “I’ve known since before you began at Hogwarts. As groundskeeper, and the carer for magical creatures, it’s my job to make sure that the students and the creatures are kept safe. I assumed you would tell my son, ever since he told me he planned on inviting you. So I contacted an old friend of mine, who may have procured just one vial of Wolfsbane for you.” 

It was as if the werewolf had short circuited, his brain fried from just the idea of him knowing. It was blown to smithereens once Nyx mentioned he had actually gotten hold of a vial of wolfsbane. Sure he was cutting the deadline close on when he needed to drink it but that didn’t matter. He would have a hunt free of pain and that was the gesture that broke him. The wracking sobs in his chest clear as day as he couldn’t meet Nyx’s eyes. No one had ever gone to those lengths, Regis being an exception. Madame Svetlana had told him for years that Hogwarts would never accept a werewolf and then they had. It had given him friends and now it had given him the peace of mind that he wouldn’t hurt someone he cared about because he was out of plain luck. 

Smiling, Nyx set his cup down before standing and leaving the kitchen. After only a minute, he returned with an opaque vial in hand. Wordlessly holding out the vial, he nodded, the indication that this was the vial containing the Wolfsbane potion. Once Chiron had taken it, Nyx sat himself back down and continued drinking his coffee. After a few moments, Nyx cleared his throat, “It took a lot of persuading to get that. Crowe might be an old friend, but she drives a hard bargain. But at least this transformation will be a little better for you.”

The vial shakily taken from Nyx’s grasp, cork pulled, and the contents downed in one swift motion. The look of pure repugnance was clear on his face, still not used to the taste and likely never will be. A pity sugar made no difference. As Nyx explained that it had been hard to obtain he felt a pit form in his stomach. Nyx had gone the extra mile in making sure he would be okay for the full moon. For that, Chiron would always be grateful. The little wolf glanced over at his friend’s dad and said, “Thank you. Professor Caelum told me I wouldn’t be able to have any for a few months. I just...I can’t thank you enough. Without it...well...it’s more than unpleasant.” It was pure agony, bones breaking as they forcefully realigned. His teeth growing as would his nails; ears and tail forming out of nowhere. Worst form of torture he could ever imagine.

Before Nyx could speak up and respond, footsteps were heard and a very sleepy Erebus approached the kitchen, confused that both his dad and friend were up and kicking. Taking a seat next to Chiron, he sleepily asked, “You tell him yet?” 

Chiron just rolled his eyes as he said, “He already knew what I was. Coffee? Don’t worry, I made it not him.” Nyx looked offended but the amusement was clear in the still tired Erebus’s face. Nyx handed his son a mug filled with coffee to, hopefully, wake him up. Unlike Chiron, he didn’t require a full container of sugar to make it palatable. Erebus took a sip of his coffee before replying with a simple, “Course he didn’t. It doesn’t taste burned.”

Nyx merely scoffed, moving to put his cup onto the counter. As he turned to exit the kitchen, he passed Erebus, tipping his cup up to make him spill the coffee on himself. He smirked in triumph, having gotten his own back and went up the stairs to dress for the day; Erebus shouting how he’ll rue the day. Well it was already turning out to be an interesting stay for sure thought Chiron. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days slowly passed till the morning of the full moon arrived. Chiron stared at the toast and eggs that Nyx had managed to make without burning, nudging them with his fork uninterested. Erebus glanced with worry, having finished his own food already. Nudging his friend, Erebus encouraged saying, “Tell you what: you eat all of this, or as much as you can, and I’ll give you some treats. But you have to be a good pup.” The look on Chiron’s face was a mix of pure exhaustion and malice at being called a pup. Not without effort, Chiron shoved his friend weakly, the moon’s strength on him clear. Erebus just laughed but gestured to his plate repeating, “Eat it, or no treats!” The redhead stabbed at the scrambled eggs and took one bite, chewing it with annoyance on his face. 

“Happy now?” The words dripping with tired sarcasm as he dared his friend to say he hadn’t eaten anything.  
It was Nyx, however, who chimed in this time, leaning over to look Chiron in the eyes as he said, “I mean, you just ate a gobful of my cooking. That in itself is a reward. You deserve a treat.” Chiron wasn’t impressed but, as he was barely staying conscious, he wasn’t gonna bite back with a nasty retort. For someone normally akin to marshmallow fluff, the full moon brought out his cranky side. Still he would be polite enough and take one more bite before sliding the plate away, knowing if he ate anymore his stomach would say no. Using his arms as a pillow, he closed his eyes knowing sleep wouldn’t happen even if his body was screaming for rest.

After a minute or so Chiron felt a tap on his shoulder, blinking up at the offending person, he saw Nyx staring back with a smile. Gesturing towards the kitchen door, the older wizard said, “Come with me. I have something to show you.” Confused but curious, Chiron followed the older wizard towards what looked to be a door. 

Staring at it with no idea what this was supposed to be, the werewolf asked, “So uh... it’s a door? A door to what?” Nyx just shook his head and opened it, gesturing for him to follow as he led the way towards the basement. Chiron followed him, wondering for a brief second if this would be how he died. Like some platinum blonde bimbo in a muggle horror film. Nyx seemed to notice the apprehension but kept quiet till they arrived at their destination.

Nodding towards the room, he told the young werewolf, “I built this room for you; had about three to four months to do it. I thought it would be nice for you to feel comfortable after your transformation.”   
Nyx opened the door to reveal a rather spacious room. A comfy looking single bed was pushed against the back wall to the left, a small refrigerator and shelves were lined along the right. A light on the ceiling lit the room nicely, with a soft rug laying in front of a fireplace. Next to the fireplace was a compact bookshelf, lined with new titles and old. “Is this to your liking?” Nyx asked tentatively. “I tried to cover all the bases, good thing that one of my closest friends is a Muggle-born. Thanks to him, I could get you some of those comic books Muggle kids like so much.” 

Stepping forward, he walked around the room. The little wolf investigated everything before giving the nod of approval. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. Thankfully he wasn’t going through without a potion or the place wouldn’t last, but the next moon without one would be in a location he would have more destruction capability. He had some time, sure, but his body knew the moon was approaching. “It’s perfect. I uh... I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Mister Ulric. This is perfect.” Words genuine as he knew this place was far better than he expected. All he got in return was a smile and Nyx telling him, “You’re more than welcome. But please stop with the ‘Mister’, makes me feel old.” 

“Mind if I grab a few things to add from my stuff? It’s missing a couple items and then it will be perfect.” Chiron asked, voice quiet as he spoke. Nyx nodded and the redhead darted upstairs long enough to grab two things in particular. One was the sketchbook and the other a single photograph. Prompto had been using an old camera and wanted to get a group photo before the holidays. He’d asked Weskham nicely and the man had developed the copies in a potion designed to make the pictures move. A little comfort seeing Iggy, Gladio, Erebus, Noct, Prompto, and him smiling back up at him. 

With that done he asked Nyx one more thing: “I know I have the potion in me, but please don’t come down here till you know the transformation is complete. It’s still gonna be semi-painful just not what it normally would be. I don’t want anyone to ever see that if they don’t need to.” Nyx understood the want to not being seen in such a vulnerable state. 

A soft smile rose up on his lips and he promised, “Of course, I’ll tell Erebus that too. Once I start hearing the whines, then I’ll know it’s done. I’ll leave you to get properly settled, seeing as this place might become more permanent for you.” With that, Nyx was gone and Chiron knew he had things to do to get ready in a few hours but for now he could rest a bit.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later

Loud whines could be heard coming from the basement, wolf instincts still ever present. The transformation completed, leaving behind a skinny werewolf with reddish grey fur. Claws clacked on the hardwood, impatient for company. While Chiron’s mind was aware of what was going on, but the wolf had needs and made them ever apparent. The creaking of the stairs was heard and the door opened. Nyx stood there, wand drawn, making sure everything was complete. Upon seeing him the wolf bounded over, butting its snout against Nyx’s leg happily in greeting. “I see the potion worked. You feeling ok? Not in too much pain now?”

Sitting back on his haunches, the wolf gave out a happy bark while his tail wagged. It was the closest he could get to showing a yes. Nose nuzzled Nyx’s hand, indicating he wanted pets and the man couldn’t resist. Fingers scratched behind his ears, earning even more aggressive tail wagging. Smiling, Nyx spoke once more, saying, “Everything seems ok, so I’ll send Erebus down to play with you and keep you company. Heaven knows he wants to meet this version of you.” As if to show his eagerness, the wolf jumped about happily, letting out a joyful howl. The wolf eventually calmed down long enough for Nyx to call up towards Erebus and give him the go ahead. 

Soon enough Erebus came down the stairs only for the wolf to almost knock him to the ground in excitement. “Ahh! Alright, it’s only me. If you were like this as a human, you’d get a smack. I was right though, you are fluffy. And no stealing my wand.” 

Nyx closed the door behind himself as he left to give them time to be a kid and an oversized mutt. The wolf nosed at Erebus’s hand wanting pets and when they were not immediately given; licked his nose, earning an annoyed groan. However, Erebus still gave him head scratches, tail back to wagging. Eventually he calmed down and rested his head in his friend's lap, content at having someone there so he wasn't alone. Going back to being alone during the moon while at the castle was going to be hard. A short mournful howl expressing his dilemma was all he could do. Erebus not pausing in the pets, asked, "What’s the matter? I don’t speak dog.”

The wolf knew just the thing to give Erebus a proper hint. Hopping up, he trotted over to where he had left his copy of the group photograph. He barked to hopefully get Erebus to follow, nose gesturing to the magical photo. Erebus made his way over, curious as to what the wolf meant. Confused, he asked, "Why do you want to show me this? Miss our friends?” The wolf only growled and shook his head. Seemed Erebus wasn't getting it. 

Drooping his tail a little, he howled out loud once more before ultimately hopping onto the bed in the room and curled up. Erebus sighed and sat next to him, commenting, "You can tell me what’s bothering you tomorrow, but it’s probably a good idea for you to rest. I’ll see you tomorrow. And I’m taking a book.” The wolf gave him one last lick on the hand before nodding off a little. Erebus gave him one last smile before heading upstairs. They could work on things in the morning.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning meant a transformation back into human form for the little wolf, Chiron worn out even more so afterwards. The tiny eleven year old still half asleep, managed to climb the stairs only to pass out in the hallway, unconscious and snoring. It was Nyx who found him, nearly tripping over the kid who was very comfortable on the carpet. With an amused sigh, he lifted Chiron up and took him to the room he was staying in and put him to bed. When Erebus woke an hour later he promptly informed his son not to wake up Chiron. The kid needed all the sleep he could get. What Nyx wasn’t expecting was Chiron to arrive in the kitchen two hours later, looking starved and a need to eat half the planet. Nyx asked him casually, “You hungry?”

Chiron just nodded, eyes widening as Nyx handed him a sandwich. Nyx could only stare wide eyed as the sandwich was gone in a matter of half a minute. “I uh...the morning after it all is the only time I eat much. Sorry.” Voice filled with worry that he had done the wrong thing. 

Nyx’s facial expression softened as he went about making another sandwich, commenting amusedly, “Well eat ‘em like that and I’ll make more. Feels good that someone eats what I make. But I’ll send you over to Viktoria after this one, she’ll give you something proper.”

Chiron smirked at that, knowing that Viktoria could make pickle ice cream edible. He inhaled the second sandwich given to him before going back up to his room to clean up and dress. He wanted to go immediately, but waited for Erebus to wake up. Wouldn’t be fair that he went to get a real breakfast without his best friend.


End file.
